hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 13 (Meteor Garden)
The thirteenth episode (第13集), also known as "Chapter 13" (Chapter 拾參), of the Taiwanese drama, Meteor Garden first aired on July 5, 2001 on CTS. It was followed by episode fourteen on July 12. Angie Tang and Li Jie Sheng guest starred in this episode. Xi Men helps Xiao You get revenge on her cheating boyfriend. They later trick Dong Shan Cai and Dao Ming Si into going on a date. Meanwhile, Dao Ming Feng returns and tries to get rid of Shan Cai again. Plot Xiao You runs away, after seeing her boyfriend Zhong Ze with another girl. Dong Shan Cai punches Zhong Ze, before going to find Xiao You. Xi Men sees Xiao You and takes her to a coffee shop, where he comforts her. Meanwhile, Shan Cai calls Si to help her search. After picking her up, he tells her that Xiao You is with Xi Men. Shan Cai continues to worry, until Si confesses his insecurity about their relationship, after she jokes about the two month deadline. Shan Cai is touched by his confession and responds by hugging him from behind. Xi Men takes Xiao You to get revenge on Zhong Ze. They find him at a club he frequents. Xi Men pretends to steal Zhong Ze's date Mei Jia, before telling them he already has someone he loves, Xiao You. Zhong Ze, realizing what is happening, attempts to hit Xi Men, but he easily blocks it. Xi Men threatens to "gut" him if he ever hurts Xiao You again. The following night, Xi Men visits the bakery to check up on Xiao You. They are discussing Shan Cai and Si's relationship, when Xi Men suddenly asks Xiao You to go on a date. Guessing that Shan Cai will probably track them, he plans to show her and Si what a real date looks like. Shan Cai tries to convince Si to follow them, but he hires someone to do it instead. Si's informant reports that Xiao You and Xi Men are going into a hotel owned by Si's family. Shan Cai drags Si to the hotel and he books a room next to Xi Men's and Xiao You's. In the room, Shan Cai asks Si about Xi Men's "tactics", when room service delivers food and flowers. They enjoy the meal, but eventually begin arguing with each other. Shan Cai goes to leave the room, and finds Xiao You and Xi Men listening at the door. Xiao You confesses her involvement in Xi Men's plan. Shan Cai storms out and enters an elevator, before spotting Dao Ming Feng. Feng was informed by the staff about Si staying there and she says a few words to him, before heading home. Si realizes that Shan Cai will also be at his house and rushes out to warn her. At the Dao Ming home, Shan Cai is packing her things, while Yu Sao informs Feng about her staying there. Feng confronts Shan Cai and offers her money again in order for her to leave Si alone. She gives up, when Yu Sao threatens suicide if Feng kicks Shan Cai out. Si finally arrives and argues with his mother, who declares she will not give in. He later gets advice from Hua Ze Lei, who suggests for Si and Shan Cai to move out. The following day, Si asks Shan Cai on a date to a "cute" restaurant. He repeats Lei's suggestion to her, which she quickly rejects. Si presses her, until she admits that she does not wish for him to protect her. Shan Cai believes it would give them an "unbalanced relationship." Despite being annoyed, Si replies "I love you for what you are." Shan Cai then kisses him, before running off. Meanwhile, Feng schemes to get rid of Shan Cai by hurting her friends. Xiao You receives news that her dad has been laid off, while Qing He's father loses all his money. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Cheng *Dao Ming Zhuang *He Yuan Zi *Xiao You's father Guest roles *Angie Tang (Yu Sao) *Fang Hong Ren (Xiao You's mother) *Kelly Chien (Mei Jia) *Li Jie Sheng (Zhong Ze) *Peng Wei Hua (Yu Tian) Notes *Episode 13 covers part of the "A Couple for Two Months" arc (chapters 126 to 137) of the manga. *A flashback from episode twelve is replayed in this episode. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes